The Conspiracy
by AttackOnHetero
Summary: There's something going on in the survey corps. And eren's at the center.
1. 1: What Aiko doesn't know won't hurt her

"What Aiko doesn't know won't hurt her: 1"

Eren bit tenderly on the bread tearing the top off and chomping down on it, it was tough and bland, like most of the food that was given to them now a days. Ever since they sent civilians on a second wave of food missions the farms had been depleting. The food had become scarce and low quality. Mikasa sat across from him drinking water and talking to armin. So eren just sat there until he was out of bread. He got up to go to the bathroom when he heard armin say his name.

"What?" He turned around asking quizzically.

"I was telling mikasa about our convorsationtion last night" armin giggled and eren's face warned and turned a hot shade of pink. Eren turned around and walked away. Last night eren had told armin his secret. The one he had hid since he was a child. Eren was bisexual, even his girlfriend, Aiko, didn't know. Inside he was angry at armin for telling mikasa such a big secret. But he just made his way to the restroom trying to avoid mikasa's possibly bigotry. He pushed open the heavy wooden bathroom door, painted with a blue circle on it and stepped into the bathroom. Levi stood facing the urinal, feet apart and his arm holding his long muscular cock. Eren looked away and walked to the urinal to do his business. He could swear on his life however, that levi looked over once or twice. Just thinking about levi looking at his cock made him get a tingly feeling in his stomach. Then levi shook the last it of piss out and zipped up his pants. Leaving eren to think about what just happened.

Around midnight as levi read a book in his office there was a knock on the door. Patiently eren stood on the other side of the door, waiting for the shirt corporal to open it. Levi opened it and looked at eren as if he could see through him. It was nerve wracking.

"Can I uh may I you know-" eren began to ask, stuttering as his cheeks flamed like a stove

"Come in?" Levi stepped aside and sat back down at his desk, shutting his book and lookinng at eren.

"What is it brat?" Levi asked

"I just wanted to uh know when our next expedition is and who will be on it"

"Our next expedition is set for a little over a month from now and it will be a special unit of you, me, Erwin, mikasa, al, and some soldiers from 113"

Eren felt kind of sad

"Why won't Aiko be going?" Eren asked about his girlfreind

Levi turned a tomato red "she can't operate her gear"

"Nonsense!" Eren defended "she was 12th in her class"

Levi and eren locked eyes

"She's not trustworthy" levi said coldly trying to hid the blush

"She returned crackers when she got to many! Why are you lying?" Eren said slamming his hand down on the table.

Levi turned around to his windows and then to his door

"You wanna know the truth you little brat, of why Aiko isn't going." Levi walked around his desk next to eren, getting almost too close.

"Because I don't like her"

"Why?" Eren stammered out enraged by Levi's dislike to his girlfriend.

"Because I love you!"

Levi's cheeks were red and he looked as if he would die of embarrassment.

"You what-"

"I love you"

Levi grabbed the back of eren's neck and pulled him close. Eren didn't resist so levi pulled him closer and locked lips. Eren stood there for a minute letting himself melt into the kiss before pulling back.

"This is wrong! I have a girlfriend"

Levi walked closer before placing his hand on eren's pants and whispering in his ear "she'll never know"

Levi guided his hand upwards and began unbuttoning eren's white shirt. Eren leaned forward and kissed levi. Levi pulled off eren's shirt and pushed him back onto the desk, making papers fall to the ground. But neither of them cared. Levi but eren's lip and sucked on it a little before eren moaned slightly causing shivers to go up Levi's spine. Levi began to unbuttoning his own shirt as he sucked on eren's neck. Eren trembled as levi revealed his muscular chest. He may be small but corporal had at least an 8 pack. Pressed his hands down on the table and moved lower to eren's shoulder, leaving a redish purplish hickey in eren's neck.

Eren raised his head and whispered in Levi's ear

"I want you" before biting his lip.

Levi reached down to his belt amd started to take it off not even touching eren and he moaned. The sound of a belt being taken off was so sexy and erotic for eren. The zip noise of Levi's fly almost made eren cum on the spot but he held it in. After Levi's pants had dropped off his ankles and off the desk, eren could see he was tenting. The head of his dick slightly poking out of the buttons. Eren bit his lip and looked and levi, his large boner, his muscular chest, his sexy hair. Everything about him was erotic. Levi pulled his red briefs to his ankles and looked eren in the eyes. Eren knew what he had to do and he leaves forward and let the head of corporal's dick in his mouth. Levi stuck his hand in eren's bushy hair getting a firm dick before slamming his head towards him. Sending all 8 inches Into eren's mouth. Eren felt sick from the sweaty taste and the feeling of it down his throat. Levi let eren's head fall back and allowed about 5 inches of his cock to spill out of eren's mouth. Eren looked up at Levi's and without direction began sucking so forcefully yet gently it was amazing. Of all e people who had sucked levi, eren was the best, or maybe the second best, there was that deepthorating, gay prostitiuet in sina but that a different story. Eren continued to suck the cock with that technique until levi was on the brink of an orgasm. Levi pulled back from eren, causing his erect cock to snag on his teeth, sending a shark pain up levi. Eren was about to apologize but levi didn't care. He just unzipped eren's pants and looked at the standard uncircumcised 6 inch package below. Eren was wearing grey plaid boxers, that were tenting with a pre cum stain on the fly. Levi smiled and I bottomed his boxers. Watching the cock fly up. He reached down and grabbed eren's cock, begging to pump it up and down, as if he were jacking off. Eren bit his lip, struggling to contain his moan. After a few minutes of steadily increased pumping, eren moaned and looked at levi "I'm gonna cum" he managed out. Suddendly levi stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"Not get" levi whispered into eren's ear is a husky yet sexy tone.

Levi kissed eren's neck neighing to suck on it again.

Eren moaned and levi bit tenderly on his neck. Eren gasped before pulling levi closer to him.

Levi pressed down on the table with his hands and his hard cock grinder into eren's.

"Levi" eren moaned as he licked the underside of eren's ear

"Mmhmmm" levi groaned as he left yet another hickey on eren's neck.

"I need you" eren said inbetween a gasp and a moan

"I want you"

Eren pulled away from levi and turned on his front. Getting on his hands and knees, raising his bae ass into the air.

Levi smacked it, leaving a pink hand mark on his pale, pasty fleshy skin.

Levi cupped eren's firm ass in one hand and separated the cheeks. With his other hand he stuck a finger in eren's tight, tight asshole. Eren clenched his jaw and bit his lip.

"Trust me, stretching you out will brace you for my massive cock" levi said as he slipped a second finger in. He began to make a scissoring motion with his fingers and eren moaned. Levi had found his prostate. Quickly levi rubbed his cock, turning his semi flaccid cock into a fully erect 9 inch gift from god. He thrust it in a little sag a time, going deeper with each pound. Levi continued until he heard a sharp gasp followed by a moan of his name, there it was he knew the angle if how to please eren. He rammed it in full speed at that spot. Eren moaned and gasped and CRYED and gripped the edge of the corporals desk. Then levi moaned and bit his lip. Suddenly eren felt warm inside as Levi's hot cummy love filled his bumhole. The sensation made the creamy cum shoot from eren's cock onto the desk. Levi pulled out and panted. Eren collapsed onto the desk panting, smearing his cum in the table. Levi reached down and pulled up his underwear. "Clean the cum up when you're done" he said before pulling up his pants. Levi tossed eren his shirt, then buttoned up his own. He walked out of the room and slammed the door. Outside hiro was waiting patiently tapping his foot on the ground. He turned to levi. "Did you do it? Did you get it inside him?"

Levi nodded and zipped his open fly up.

"How?" Hiro asked

"Drugged him with these"

Levi held up a small bag of white tablets

"Did they work?"

Levi nodded and slipped the bag into his pocket

To be continued...


	2. 2: A Second Puberty

"When your body starts to change: 2"

The sun shone onto eren's face in the barracks. Armin was awake and talking to someone over on their bed so eren had space. He spread out and stretched his arms. The sun was rather bright this morning, eren opened his eyes and realized someone had opened the window. What kind of idiot would do that, eren thought to himself as he shit the window and sat up. Armin waves to him and eren groggily waved back. Just moving made his insides sting, it felt like he was gonna throw up as a sharp pain raced from his thigh to his chest. He leaned back on his arm. Everything felt weak. Then he just collapsed backwards on the bed. Pain racing through his blood surging throughout his body. He hand spammed and he shrunk closely to his body Into the fetal position, clutching his hairy knees. Then he turned his head, vision blurred and stomach twirling and threw up. It stung his throat because it was mostly acid, from his under nourishment. Looking at the yellowish brown chunky mess made eren sick to what was left in his churning stomach. Then his eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled back under his heavy eyelids. In his last moments he heard shouting, and blonde hair he could see.

"Eren!"

Then his hearing stopped and everything was ringing

Eren's eyes opened and he saw a woman no older than 20 wearing a short white skirt and a small v neck, sleeveless white shirt, with a Red Cross over the Breast and a red bow in her blonde hair.

She set down her clipboard and said something to a blonde boy and black haired girl. Eren couldn't hear anything. Just saw the nurse talking to who looked like armin and mikasa. Armin walked over and jumped up and down. Followed by mikasa clutching her scarf, his scarf.

The nurse pushed passed them holding a silver tray

"Now that the patient is awake I need to leave" the nurse said coldly

"But-" armin started but mikasa pulled him out of the room. Mikasa waved bye and shut the door.

The nurse set the tray on eren's lap

"Here's so anti biotics and water, there's also a meal." The nurse shit the door. Eren had no idea what the mysterious white tablets in a shinny cup were but best not to doubt.

He placed the two tablets in his mouth and washed it down with water. There was a roll of tough bread sitting in the corner of the tray but eren didn't feel like eating. He felt groggy and sick. He was lying in the bed and everything felt stiff and uncomfterable. Eren set the tray down on the brown table next to him and pulled back the covers, he was wearing boxers and a t-shirt. His chest felt weird, tender. He stood up and took off his shirt. His pecs seemed to be getting bigger. Maybe those extra workouts were paying off he even with his new accomplishment something felt wrong in his stomach. Like it was full evenhough he hadn't eaten. Suddendly the feeling came back. Everything felt weak. His knees buckled and he fell forward. Hitting his face on the stiff mattresses bed. His head pounded and pain surged through his veins. His arms spasmed and his legs shook. He felt a burning sensation in his half numb throat and he coughed, face down on the bed. Sticky blood and burning bile coated eren's face. Stickyness stuck the sheet to his face. Eren attempted to lift his head but pain surged down his neck to his stomach. Somthing was wrong. It felt as if his organs were being pushed around and shifted, squashed. More sticky blood came up his throat. He couldn't feel it because everything was numb. But he could feel the warm blood coating his face. He could feel his heavy eyelids fall over his eyes and feel his eyes slowly roll back into his head.

And then he couldn't feel anything.

This time eren woke up shirtless with a bandage around his chest and a tube in his arm. Eren couldn't move he just stayed there looking at the ceiling. It was brown and wooden. There was a nurse in the corner looking through papers. She turned to him and straighten her papers.

"Don't even try to move, stay still and lay in bed. Your food is coming through that tube along with antibiotics" the nurse said

"What's wrong with me?" Eren asked his voice creaking

"Case of stomach flu" the nurse said "I'll be back later" she picked up her clipboard and left eren alone sitting in the wooden ceiling infirmary, bored. The bandage around eren's chest was rather tight and constricting. With the hand that didn't have a tube in it eren reached towards the pin on the bandage and undid it. The bandage fell open reavealing it had been wrapped around his chest multiple times. Eren tried to Lean forward but everything hurt. He decided just stay bored out of his mind. In what felt like hours but was most likely a few minutes the door clicked. In stepped none other that bright blonde haired armin and black haired, orient mikasa. Mikasa smiled, wearing her scarf. Armin ran forward and grabbed eren's bed. "Are you okay? How you feeling? What's this tube for? What happened to your chest" he was egar to know everything so eren told him

"No, sore, food and antibiotics, I don't know"

"Why is the bandage half off" mikasa asked

Eren shifted in bed

"I tried to take it off but I" eren groaned and shook his head "I couldn't get it off"

Armin grabbed the edge of the bandage "I'll help" he pulled it off unwrapping it. Eren was just as shocked as eren when they pulled off the bandage revealing two b-cup breasts.

Levi sat at his desk, scribbling out a letter to hiro about the status of project eren. When he heard a knock at the door

"Come in" levi said not looking up

The nurse walked in holding a syringe

"Ah, hiro, was the mission Successful" levi asked setting his pencil Down

Hiro pulled off his long blonde wig revealing medium length, floppy, honey colored, hair.

"Yes. We pumped him full of the stuff and told him it was swine flu"

"Any signs of changes yet"

"Yes breast tissue formed"

"Good, anyhing else?"

"Not yet but the internal work seems almost done. Give it a week or two" hiro said pulling two socks out of a red Lacey bra.

"Good. How much do we have left."

"One day"

Levi fumed and smashed the pencil to bits.


End file.
